BAD BOY'S TRAP
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae seorang polisi yang katanya homofobik, akhirnya jatuh ke dalam perangkap berandalan yang seharusnya ia tahan. [ONESHOOT]


**BAD BOY'S TRAP**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, PWP  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You've got to fortify my love, you should be mine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei, Lee! Urus kerusuhan di Myeongdong! Aku mendapat laporan, anak yang kemarin kau tangkap berulah lagi."

Perintah itu lagi! Ini sudah kedua kali atasannya datang dan memberinya perintah sialan itu. Donghae bersumpah, ia akan membuat si berandal kecilsialan itu jera. Donghae benar-benar gusar, posisinya di sini cukup tinggi, tapi atasannya terus saja memberikan perintah yang tidak berguna. Untuk apa ia ikut kelas menembak dan mendapat lisensi menembak kalau pekerjaannya hanya menangkap bocah pembuat onar? Pistol dan lisensi menembaknya sama sekali tidak berguna!

Meski begitu, Donghae tetap harus menjalankan perintah atasannya. Satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak dipindah ke divisi yang lebih aneh lagi, adalah menuruti perintah atasannya. Meski rasanya ingin menembak kepala atasannya dengan pistol miliknya, Donghae tetap harus melaksanakan perintah. Setidaknya, Donghae di sumpah untuk melayani masyarakat. Menghentikan aksi si berandal kecil juga salah satu melayani masyarakat, bukan? Anggaplah begitu. Donghae sudah lelah berdebat.

"Hei, Jung! Temani aku ke Myeongdong."

Orang yang di panggil Jung itu hanya mendengus, gagal lagi kencannya hari ini. Jung Yunho, sahabat karib juga rekan kerja Donghae di lapangan, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Donghae andalkan. Tubuhnya tinggi, sehingga dia bisa berlari dengan cepat. Bukannya Donghae tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, hanya saja kaki-kakinya terlalu pendek untuk melangkah lebar. Katakan saja begitu.

"Sekali lagi aku membatalkan kencan dengan Jaejoong, maka dia akan memutuskan aku. Dan kau tahu akibatnya kalau dia memutuskan aku?"

Donghae menggeleng malas, ia tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi dengan hubungan aneh mereka berdua.

"Kepalamu, tidak akan ada ditempatnya lagi!"

Oke, yang satu itu horror. Donghae memegangi lehernya dan menelan ludah susah payah. Ancaman Yunho tidak pernah main-main, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar memenggal kepalanya? Tamat sudah karirnya sebagai polisi.

"A—aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, ia mengambil jaket kulitnya sebelum berjalan melewati Donghae dan memincingkan matanya agar Donghae percaya bahwa ancamannya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ah, sialan! Aku tidak percaya, bocah itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya! Dia tidak akan berhenti membuat keributan kalau kau tidak mau memberikan nomor ponselmu."

Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil, ia membanting pintunya keras-keras dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggerutu seperti ibu-ibu.

"Seharusnya kau tahan saja dia!"

"Dasar gila! Orangtuanya datang dan menandatangani surat jaminan! Aku bisa apa?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, kenapa semua kesialan ini harus terjadi padanya? Seminggu yang lalu, Donghae mendapat laporan bahwa ada segerombolan remaja yang mencorat-coret tembok salah satu toko di kawasan Myeongdong. Walaupun hari sudah hampir tengah malam, Donghae tetap harus datang ke tempat kejadian untuk menangkap pelakunya. Hari itu ia datang bersama Yunho, meski hanya berdua mereka berhasil menangkap sebagaian besar dari mereka. Hanya beberapa saja yang kabur. Dan salah seorang yang Yunho tangkap adalah Eunhyuk, yang katanya ketua dari gerombolan pembuat onar itu.

Karena yang menangkap bocah itu adalah Yunho, jadi Yunho yang mengurus perkaranya. Sementara Donghae hanya bertugas menelepon keluarga atau wali si pelaku. Tapi saat di minta nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi, Eunhyuk malah berdecih dan memandang remeh ke arah Yunho. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu malah menunjuk Donghae dan meminta Yunho menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dia bilang, dia hanya akan bekerja sama bila Donghae yang mengintrogasinya. Tentu saja Yunho tidak menuruti perintahnya begitu saja, sampai akhirnya Yunho menyerah karena bocah itu terus saja bungkam meski Yunho sudah mengulang pertanyaannya sampai berpuluh-puluh kali.

Tapi sialnya, meski Yunho sudah menuruti kemauan bocah itu dan membiarkan Donghae yang mengintrogasnya, dia tetap saja bersikap menyebalkan. Alih-alih memberi nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi, bocah itu malah merayu Donghae dan meminta nomor ponsel Donghae. Sulit di percaya, Donghae yang menganggap hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong aneh, justru di goda oleh berandalan yang—oke, sebenarnya dia cukup manis meski di pipi kanannya ada sebuah plester dan ada bekas luka di pelipis kirinya—Namanya berandal, jelas bekas lukanya ada dimana-mana.

"Kau ingat kata-kata terakhir berandalan itu? Dia bilang, dia tidak akan berhenti berulah sampai kau memberikan nomor ponselmu dan menangkap dia sendirian. Aku mulai lelah dengan sikapnya, sebaiknya tangkap dia sendiri dan seret dia ke markas! Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh."

Donghae turun dari mobil, ia berjalan malas-malasan menuju tempat yang kemarin ia kunjungi bersama Yunho. Tempat dimana para berandalan itu berkumpul dan membuat masalah.

"Hai, tampan."

Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia bergidik mendengar panggilan mengerikan itu. Dan suaranya! Donghae benci mendengar suara yang di buat mendayu itu. Donghae membalikan badannya, ia langsung mendapati Eunhyuk sedang bersandar di tembok dengan rokok yang terselip di jari-jari sebelah kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang sendirian."

"K—kau! Dimana teman-temanmu? Kali ini aku akan menangkapmu dan membuatmu di tahan lebih lama lagi, bocah!"

"Teman? Kenapa kau tertarik pada teman-temanku? Tangkap saja aku. Oh, dan jangan memanggilku bocah! _Well_ , sebenarnya aku bukan remaja seperti yang kau sebut-sebut itu. Mau lihat kartu identitasku? Aku sudah duapuluh sembilan tahun."

Alis Donghae bertaut, matanya membola tidak percaya. Duapuluh sembilan? Seusia dengannya? Tapi, wajahnya sangat manis dan terlihat seperti remaja. Wow, Donghae tertipu. Sialan!

"Usiamu duapuluh sembilan dan kau masih berbuat onar seperti remaja? Kau bahkan membuat orangtuamu datang ke kantor polisi. Dimana rasa malumu, Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk membuang rokoknya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Uh, kenapa aku merasa kau _sexy_ sekali ketika mengucapkan namaku? Bagaimana kalau mengucapkannya sambil mendesah, huh?"

Melihat Eunhyuk bergerak mendekatinya, Donghae otomatis mundur. Sebenarnya, Donghae benci seperti ini. Dimana ia seperti akan di terkam oleh hewan buas. Ayolah! Dia polisi dan tidak seharusnya melangkah mundur seperti ini. Donghae diam, ia ingin melihat akan sejauh apa Eunhyuk menggodanya.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Dan semakin mendekat...

Akhirnya Eunhyuk berdiri tepat dihadapannya, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Dan kalau boleh jujur, bagian bawah mereka menempel sangan intim. Tinggi mereka tidak begitu jauh berbeda, sehingga tatapan mata mereka bisa langsung bertemu. Nafas Donghae mulai tidak teratur, ia gugup melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan dengan jelas deru nafas Eunhyuk yang hangat.

"Apa bibir tipis ini pernah menyentuh bibir orang lain? Atau menyentuh bagian lain?"

Jari telunjuk Eunhyuk menyusuri lekuk bibir Donghae, gerakan sangat sensual dan mengundang. Demi Tuhan, Donghae baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi menggelitik seperti ini. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati sentuhan jari Eunhyuk.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"A—apa? Jangan main-main, Eunhyuk! akan benar-benar akan menyeretmu ke penjara karena menipu seorang polisi dan berbuat ulah!"

"Galak sekali. Oh, tunggu! Sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk pahaku."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, ia menelan ludahnya. Hanya dengan sentuhan kecil, dan di bawah sana tegang? Sial! sial!

"Bagaimana? Mau diselesaikan di sini atau dibiarkan tegang sampai rumah?"

Gila! Laki-laki dihadapannya ini pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Donghae adalah tipe laki-laki yang sangat bersih, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki mengajaknya melakukan _sex_ di tempat yang tidak layak. _Sex_ di gudang yang sudah tidak layak pakai? Lupakan! Mari seret bocah sialan ini ke markas. Oke, dia bukan bocah. Terserah apa namanya, Donghae hanya ingin lepas darinya sekarang juga!

"Kau tahu istilah homofobik? Itu aku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mundur sebelum aku mendorongmu dan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar."

"Aku suka dikasari."

"K-kau—"

"Tembak aku."

"Apa?"

"Dengan pistolmu."

Donghae refleks memegangi pistol yang ada dipinggangnya, ia takut Eunhyuk merebut pistolnya dan menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak.

" _No_ , _No_. Jangan takut, aku tidak tertarik dengan pistol yang itu. Aku tertarik dengan pistol yang lain."

Mata Donghae melotot, demi Tuhan! Eunhyuk meremas miliknya dan itu terasa sangat—hm, oke, Donghae bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Tapi sentuhan Eunhyuk di bawah sana membuatnya berjengit dan menahan nafas.

" _Touch me_."

Eunhyuk berbisik di telinga Donghae sebelum memagut bibirnya dengan paksa. Dengan paksa tentu saja, karena Donghae menolaknya dan berusaha mendorong bahu Eunhyuk. Lama-kelamaan, Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Bahkan Donghae mulai mendominasi Eunhyuk. Ia mendorong bahu Eunhyuk, bukan untuk menolaknya, tapi untuk memberi ruang gerak dan Donghae membalik keadaan. Donghae mengurung Eunhyuk di antara dirinya dan tembok. Ciumannya semakin kasar hingga membuat Eunhyuk melenguh.

"A—ku—"

Donghae melepaskan pagutannya, ia tiba-tiba sadar dengan perbuatannya. Sialan! Kenapa ia malah menikmati sentuhan Eunhyuk? Bahkan tubuh sialannya ini bergerak di luar kontrol dan membuat Eunhyuk kegirangan karena ia suka di dominasi.

"Mau dilanjutkan?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya sebelah, lalu ia kembali menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan kembali berpagutan. Kali ini Donghae tidak menolak, ia justru menarik pinggang Eunhyuk agar semakin mendekat padanya dan memperdalam pagutan mereka. Sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian. _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Pantas saja Yunho ketagihan dan terus mencari Jaejoong.

" _Ngh_ —ah!"

Entah insting dari mana, jemari Donghae mulai bergerak menurunkan reseleting jaket kulit Eunhyuk. Tak lama, ia juga menarik ke atas t-shirt putih tipis Eunhyuk sehingga kulit putih mulus Eunhyuk terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Perlahan, Donghae mulai merabanya dengan sensual hingga membuat Eunhyuk semakin terangsang dan akhirnya melenguh lebih keras lagi. Donghae suka mendengar lenguhannya, sangat suka hingga mendorong Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang lebih demi mendapatkan lenguhan manis Eunhyuk.

"Kau—ah! _Ngh_ —kau homofobik yang munafik."

Eunhyuk tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlena dengan sentuhan Donghae. Cubitan di puncak dadanya semakin membuat Eunhyuk melayang dan melupakan segalanya.

"Kau yang memancingku. Jadi, selesaikan ini sebelum rekanku datang."

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk hingga terjungkal, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung menerjang Eunhyuk. Menindihnya dan langsung memagut bibirnya lagi. Tangan Donghae sibuk membuka ikat pinggang Eunhyuk, ia menarik resletingnya dengan agak kasar lalu menurunkan celana ketat Eunhyuk beserta dalamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada homofobik yang begitu agresif."

Sialan! Eunhyuk mentertawakannya. Donghae hanya berdecih, ia mencubit pucak dada Eunhyuk untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Brengsek!"

Eunhyuk mendesis, bukan karena tidak suka, ia hanya terekejut dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba Donghae.

"Tembak aku sekarang."

Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk adalah godaan yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Donghae menurunkan celananya sedikit, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kecil itu. Tentu saja Eunhyuk langsung menjerit. Jerit kenikmatan, karena Donghae langsung menembak tepat sasaran. Pada dasarnya, Donghae memang penembak jitu.

" _Uh_ , _please_ —ah!"

Jeritan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi desahan, ia melenguh dan mendesah. Donghae tentu saja menikmati lenguhan dan desahan itu, ia terpacu untuk bergerak lebih cepat menekan sesuatu di dalam sana. Gerakan pinggul Donghae semakin cepat, tekanan yang diberikan terlalu berlebihan hingga terus mendesah dan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku dekat."

"Aku juga."

Donghae menekan pinggulnya ke dalam dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam. Sungguh, Donghae tidak bisa menjelaskan sensasinya. Perasaannya campur aduk dan yang jelas energinya terkuras.

" _Amazing_."

Saat Donghae lengah, Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menduduki perutnya. Ia tersenyum miring sambil mengayunkan ponsel Donghae dihadapan wajah tampannya.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku menyimpan nomor ponselmu. Kalau kau tidak menghubungiku, kau akan dapat perintah lagi dari atasanmu untuk menangkapku."

Donghae hanya tergolek pasrah, ia membiarkan Eunhyuk berbuat sesuka hatinya. Tidak di sangka ia akan jatuh begitu saja ke pelukan seorang berandal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Kau melakukan _sex_ dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya? Hebat."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Donghae! Lee Donghae! Dasar sialan!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia menyentuh wajah Donghae sensual.

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku."

Suara debuman pintu menghentikan aksi _lovey-dovey_ Donghae dan Eunhyuk, pandangan mereka fokus pada sosok Yunho yang beridiri mematung menyaksikan keintiman mereka berdua.

"Kalian—kalian sedang apa?"

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya, ia membenarkan kemejanya dan menaikan resleting celananya. Sial! Ia ketahuan sedang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

"Lee Donghae, kau tertangkap basah."

Senyum Yunho menandakan ia sedang dalam bahaya. Oke, biarkan Donghae bernafas sejenak sebelum mendengar makian dan tertawaan Yunho.

 _Brengsek._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **I dunno what happen to me hahahahahah**

 **Oke, anggap aja hiburan karena saya bosan di kantor dan Affairnya belum selesai di ketik ngahahahahah**

 **Drabble pwp pertama saya, maaf kl aneh...namanya jg pemula nulis ginian. *kabur***

 **but, review please? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
